


belly rub

by LadyNoir_Adrinett



Series: kittyish moments & other stuff [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir_Adrinett/pseuds/LadyNoir_Adrinett
Relationships: Ladybug/ Chat Noir
Series: kittyish moments & other stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591279
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	belly rub

**Belly rub**

* * *

"Did you just purr?" I said with that look you give when something weird happens "Uh...NOO WAAAYYY!" he said awkwardly stiffening. "I heard you! You purred!" I said trying to keep a straight face.

> I _shouldn_ 't be petting him...

"well I'm going to see if your back hurts... _OK_?" I said as serious as I can be. I ran my hand down his back. And back up but pushing my hand down as I did it... Then he purred again "...um...please don't pay attention....to... _that_.." Cat Noir said straightening his posture.

> Looks to me I finally found his _biggest_ weakness

Took _years_ to find weak spots and get to know this cat....and I _did_..."um...p-please...s-s.. _stop_..." He stuttered through his purrs. " _Why_!" I said with a teasing note.

"Ladybug... _please_! I don't want to be _PETTED_ like I'm a c- *purr*" He was interrupted by a purr. Awww! Why is that cute.... "Aw! The kitty wants a _belly rub_?" I teased half serious "seriously?" He said with annoyance "he _does_!" I stated.

He had a _bad_ day! He _deserves_ a belly rub! "Even if I wanted one I'm not a _dog_!" He said blushing a scarlet at me. "Cats can get those _to_! So lay down!" I said pulling the back of his head down on my lap.

"Um...ok... If it means I'll be close to ml'lady then!" He said as he layed his head all the way down. Why does he look so innocent even though (as we all know) he is NOT!

You know what they say 'its the cuddly ones you should watch out for' he nuzzled his head in my lap. "What? Aren't you gonna give me a belly rub? You said you _would_!" He said looking at me "oh?" I said putting my hand on his stomach. 

I just went in circles on his belly...one thing that is not so surprising is he has abs... "What?" He said when I stopped "I didn't think you had _abs_!" I said dumbly trying to hide the fact I was checking out his abs... I had involuntarily moved my hands up to his chest...*purr pur-*

"I THINK WE SHOULD _STOP_!" Cat yelled sitting up and blushing wildly. "Awww.....I don't _WANT_ to stop!" I whined. "Your _really_ making me enjoy this and all! _But_ that means your making my cat instincts activate!!" He yelled

" _oops_!" I said playfully "UHG!...ladybug! You _really_ don't know me do you!" He said face-palming. "Lets do some patrol! Cuz I saw _Chloé_ run passed!" He said awkwardly. How could he _not_ be awkward!


End file.
